wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
United States
The United States is a major country during World War II consisting of 48 states. Its main military force is the U.S Army. Overview Wolfenstein 3-D In the original game, the United States are mentioned in relation to the President Franklin D. Roosevelt and/or Truman who is mentioned offhand in the chapter ending descriptions in particular at the end of Episode 3. It's also introduced in the official guides that B.J. Blazkowicz's country of origin is the United States, and its implied to be in Milwaukee, Wisconsin (while his parents were immigrants from Poland, he himself was born in the States, and thus a natural-born citizen). In addition its made a point that he is a United States soldier in the documentation, and various Nazi opponents make reference to this fact by calling him the American. Spear of Destiny Franklin D. Roosevelt appears in the ending for the game and its two expansion packs within the White House in Washington D.C. to thank B.J. Blazkowicz for his successes at stopping the Nazis from using Spear of Destiny for evil purposes. The backstory for Mission Pack 2: Return to Danger tells of Hans von Schlieffen ("The Axe") and his troops attempt to invade the United States to steal back the Spear of Destiny, and take it to a secret Scandinavian Base. He was the only survivor. Wolfenstein (2009) By 1945 (when the story takes place), the U.S has had successful tests of atomic bombs during the Manhattan Project and has plans to soon use them to end the war. The New Order The United States was one of the last countries to fall to the massive might of the German Nazi Empire, with the US continuing to soldier on against the Reich even as they increased their grip on Europe. The killing blow to the United States came when Nazi troops landed in Nova Scotia in Canada, advancing forward to the American border, where they destroyed New York City by way of an atomic bomb known as "Der Bestrafer", killing over 200,000 people and rendering much of the surrounding landscape uninhabitable for years to come. In an effort to ensure that no more damage would be done to the rest of the United States, President Harry S Truman announced a surrender of the United States to the invading German forces following the bombing. The Führer of the German Reich announced in a press conference following the surrender that he applauded the President's actions for "preventing a land invasion in America". Following the surrender, German troops and their hulking Panzerhund robots paraded in the streets of Washington D.C., in an event that would soon be remembered as "Victory Day". The Germans began their transformation of America as soon as they arrived in the country, with Nazi officials dead-set on suppressing insurgent activity. American soldiers were told to stand down; those that did were issued work cards and directed to helping build infrastructure in occupied America that would best suit the interests of the Regime. Despite the Germans claiming they were there to "liberate" America, the reality was far from happy; insurgencies were rising up across the country, only to be brutally suppressed by the Germans, with mass executions taking place for every insurgent attack. The situation in the years followed seemed to grow dire for the Nazis, as they attempted to remodel America in their image, with reports of elite troops being sent in from Occupied China across the Pacific to stamp down the American Resistance. Nevertheless, based on indications from J, the Nazis continued to enact extremely oppressive measures in their effort to control America, such as by destroying Seattle and sending Americans to labor camps. The New Colossus By 1961, while the tides seem to have turned in parts of Europe with the death of General Deathshead, the "American Territories" still remain under the control of Nazi Germany. New York remains an irradiated wasteland, Washington D.C. is home to a collaborationist government with the White House firmly under the thumb of the Führer, and much of the country is patrolled by Nazi soldiers, SS Death Squads, and robots and cyborgs developed by the Regime. Society has been rearranged from the bottom up, with the pre-war ideals of American democracy banned in favor of the "Aryan", fascist ideology of the Global Nazi Empire. However, news from Europe appears to have reached the United States, with resistance to the regime growing faster with each passing day. Only time can tell if these resistance movements can take down the might of the Reich in the American Territories, and spur a Second American Revolution. Society Before the Second World War, the United States was a growing economic and industrial power, with the nation having achieved a historic level of prosperity following the First World War. However, the stock market crash of 1929, and the subsequent Great Depression, crippled both the American and World economies, while fascism and nationalistic ideologies rose in other parts of the globe--particularly in Germany, Japan, and Italy. In 1941, the United States joined the already growing Second World War on the side of the Allies following the attack on Pearl Harbor by Imperial Japan; as a response, Hitler and Nazi Germany declared war on the United States. At first, the USA and the Allies seemed to have the upper hand against the Axis Powers of Nazi Germany, Imperial Japan, and Fascist Italy, however, the deployment of strange new weapons in Europe by 1946 began to turn the tide of the war to the side of the Germans. Massive hulking war machines, advanced robotics, and exotic new weapons were deployed by the Germans across Europe, with the last holdouts of resistance on the continent capitulating or driven into hiding by the growing Nazi Empire. With Eurasia under the grip of the Nazis by 1948, thanks to these technologies, the Nazis set their sites on America, crippling the country with a final death blow by destroying New York City with nuclear weapons, forcing the nation to surrender. The pre-war democratic institutions of the USA were subsequently dissolved in favor of a new, collaborationist regime that espoused the ideology of the Global German Reich, with the United States reorganized as the "American Territories". By 1961, America is a changed place. The Nazis have managed to nearly remodel America in their image, although the extent of this, as evidenced by public discontent and fear with regards to the regime, is questionable. The Nazis have attempted to change America on a variety of fronts, with a particular interest in changing the cultural institutions of the United States, the racial makeup and social life of America, and the average opinions of the American citizen. In terms of cultural institutions, the Nazis radically altered the symbolism and norms of old America, namely, democracy, freedom, and liberty--by branding such ideas as degenerate and antithetical to the "pure Aryan" ideals of the Reich. American democratic ideas were demonized on all fronts by the new regime, with example such as the destruction of Mount Rushmore, the relabeling of old Hollywood movies as "depraved filth", the placement of aggressively pro-Nazi propaganda in public television (including children's programming), and the creation of the mandatory "Victory Day" holiday done to brainwash Americans into believing that the morals and ideology of the Reich were superior. American citizens were encouraged to live in a culture of fear, with neighbors reporting each other to the Gestapo for perceived infractions against the Reich a common occurrence in the American Territories. Socially, the Nazis extended their racial ideologies to the people of America, enforcing a regime ostensibly created for "the White Man's survival." The slavery of African-Americans, unseen since the days of the Confederacy, was re-instituted, with some enterprising white civilians selling their slaves at auction to willing buyers. Jews, the target of much of the Reich's most vicious atrocities, were demonized in propaganda as a "plague" that the Nazis "liberated" America from. Other minorities and groups, such as Native Americans and Homosexuals, were also routinely degraded by the Nazi Regime. Conversely, white nationalist sentiments in the American Territories were supported, with the Nazis allowing members of the infamous White Supremacist group the Ku Klux Klan to walk freely in American streets. In an effort to change the opinions of the average American, the Nazis implemented a wide-reaching set of aggressive propaganda and cultural implementations in an effort to make America "more German". Television programming had aggressive pro-Germanic and pro-Nazi propaganda inserted in it, with shows like the sitcom Trust in Brother to game shows like German or Else ''all having blatant themes related to the Nazi Party's ideals of Pan-Germanism, fascism, and order. Even more aggressive were the changes made to American culture, with the American diner food of old slowly replaced with more "German" foods such as sausages and schnitzel, eugenics-based family planning enforced on potential marriages, and mandatory German speaking on pain of re-education by 1961 among the aspects of society and culture the Germans wished to modify. Those that spoke out, or did not comply with the Regime's ideology, were often abducted by the Gestapo without trial, or, in the case of the worst offenders, exiled to massive ghettoes formed out of the ruins of occupied American cities, such as New Orleans. Due to BJ actions against the Nazi regime, he has become a symbol of hope and rebellion across America and the rest of the world, especially the oppressive people in the ghetto and concentration camp. The Nazis also imposes several wanted poster across American cities and brands him as terrorist. However, it is shown that the majority of US people support him and willing to cover his track from the eye of the Nazis if BJ manages to get close to ones of them. The prime example, the newspaper saleman during the liberation day celebration recognizes BJ when BJ gets close to him and proclaim that he support his cause. Technology Prior to the Second World War, the United States was a recognized industrial power, with mass manufacturing a norm across the nation. Following the Nazi conquest of America, technology advanced even further with new and exotic machinery brought to America by the Regime, ranging from rocket-propelled underground trains used by the ''Wehrmacht to security Drone models placed in many American cities and towns, alongside more mundane technologies like the Burger Joe waiter robots used in American Diners. However, the advances in technology were primarily oriented to serve the military needs of the Wehrmacht, and any remaining technologies used by civilians came at the expense of extreme surveillance measures placed by the Reich in order to ensure compliance to the Nazis from every American citizen. Citizens * William Blazkowicz * Probst Wyatt III * Prendergast * J * Horton * Super Spesh * Grace Walker List of Appearances * Wolfenstein 3D * Wolfenstein (2009) * Wolfenstein: The New Order * Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Places Category:Wolfenstein 3D Category:Wolfenstein (2009) Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Wolfenstein: The New Colossus Category:The New Colossus locations Category:Locations